When i was your man
by AokiNozomi
Summary: "Espero que él te compre flores, espero que te tome de la mano, te dedique todas la horas cuando tenga oportunidad, que te lleve a cada fiesta porque recuerdo cuanto adorabas bailar, haga todas las cosas que debí haber hecho... cuando era tu hombre" Aokise/AomineCentric! porque no es fácil ver como se aleja el amor de tu vida.


_"__¿Cuándo te veré de nuevo?, te fuiste sin despedirte, no dijiste ninguna palabra… ni beso final para sellar cierta grieta. No tenía ni idea del estado en el que estábamos"_

Esta historia la termine en dos horas, la verdad que ya ni siquiera se que escribo xD pero espero que les guste los delirios de esta mujer, no hice nada demasiado triste pero igual algo, que la disfruten Pitufinenes

Disclaimer: tanto el manga como el anime no son de mi propiedad si eso fuera así kuroko no sería e protagonista :3

todo pertenece a Tadatoshi Fujimaki (creo que así era)

(...)

8:30 a.m y es la quinta vuelta que das a la cama intentando dormir aunque está más que claro que no podrás, tienes un compromiso hoy.

No es cualquier compromiso, la persona que amas se casa hoy, esa es la razón por la que no puedes dormir y lo sabes pero no has intentado nada aun para detenerlo.

¿Por qué?

Tan idiota eres que serias capaz de dejar escapar al amor de tu vida solo por tu orgullo. Suspiras. Sabes que si eres capaz de eso y más.

Te has levantado y caminaste en bóxers hasta el baño, al llegar al espejo miraste lo que se miraba en el, tu cara tiene unas ojeras que son poco notables por lo oscuro de tu piel

Tsk…

Aun no logras admitir que lo perdiste, ¿verdad?

Hubo un momento en el que quisiste luchar por él, realmente quisiste pero todo se destruyo cuando viste su sonrisa, él era feliz y no te necesitaba para serlo.

Una ducha rápida y ya te encontrabas tomando el desayuno, nada llamativo un simple cereal y volviste a tu cuarto.

10:00 a.m

Miraste detenidamente el traje que se encontraba colgado en el armario.

"¡Aominecchi, se mi padrino!"

No pudiste negarte antes de si quiera pensar ya habías dicho que si, no podía negarte a su cara, a su sonrisa.

Débil

Pero te convences a ti mismo de que no es tú culpa, miraste de nuevo el traje, negro con una flor blanca decorando el bolsillo izquierdo, sonreíste después de todo si él era feliz tú también intentarías serlo.

Tomaste el traje y te dirigiste al baño a ponértelo. Te veías bastante bien con el puesto, te miraste al espejo que tenia tu armario, ese toque blanco y negro te hacia lucir demasiado varonil y esos zapatos negros de marca te daban un toque elegante que muchos envidiarían. Pero eso no importaba, saliste de tu apartamento que había comprado con tu sueldo de policía y subiste a tu Motocicleta Yamaha YZF R6 2008, la habías comprado cuando cursabas la universidad una motocicleta Azul con adornos Dorados, para ti era como un hijo la cuidas más que cualquier cosa.

Al conducir pensabas en muchas cosas, el aire en tu cara no hacía más que recordarte que eras un estúpido y que hoy perderías lo que más querías por culpa de tu orgullo.

"Sé que tengo un corazón caprichoso y amargura y un ojo coqueto, y un peso en mi cabeza.

Pero ¿No te acuerdas? ¿No te acuerdas?, la razón por la que me amaste antes"

El trayecto fue más corto de lo que hubieras deseado, una ceremonia pequeña en una recepción contratada por los novios aun faltaba media hora para que todo empezara, metiste tus manos a los bolsillos y verificaste que el objeto se encontrara ahí.

Una vez verificado entraste al lugar.

_—__ Aomine-kun… _

_—__WUAAH! — _Era Kuroko Tetsuya tu amigo de secundaria que como era costumbre no habías notado _—__ ¿Qué demonios te pasa Tetsu?_

_—__ Tenemos un problema —_ lo miraste mal pues te había ignorado pero después te calmaste, no había caso en ocasionar una pelea por algo insignificante _—__ Kise-kun… no quiere salir._

_—__ ¿Qué? ¿Por qué demonios no quiere salir ese idiota? —_ te estabas cabreando con toda la situación, en la recepción todos se movían de un lado a otro, el juez que lo casaría ya estaba empezando a impacientarse y el novio no paraba de caminar en el mismo lugar si seguía así terminaría cavando un pozo en ese lugar _—__ Déjamelo a mí._

Saliste de la recepción y entraste a un cuarto pequeño que estaba a un lado de donde seria la boda, tacaste una, dos, tres veces y nadie abría.

"Hora de usar la fuerza bruta"

_—__ Te lo advierto Kise Ryota si no abres en tres segundos voy a tirar la puerta — _no hubo respuesta_ —__ una… —_ absolutamente nada todo era silencio _—…Dos… te lo advierto soy capaz de llenar tu casa de gusanos si no abres… —_ nada como si le hubiera pasado algo, ese pensamiento te aterro y cuando estabas a punto de derribar la puerta de un golpe, esta se abrió lentamente.

_— __¿Qué quiere Aominecchi?_

_—__ Quiero que salgas a ese lugar y te cases, eso es lo que quiero —_ al entrar viste sus ojos llenos de lagrimas y sus mejillas sonrojadas _—__ ¿Qué te pasa?_

El simplemente te abrazo, no te lo esperabas y eso era lo único que necesitabas para perder el control, lo abrazaste tan fuerte que por un momento pensaste haberlo asfixiado pero él seguía respirando

_"__¿Cuándo fue la última vez que te pensaste en mi? ¿O acaso me has borrado completamente de tu memoria?"_

Eso no fue un simple abrazo, fue el abrazo de aquella persona que conoce todo de ti, tu alegría, tus enojos, tu comida favorita, tus objetivos en la vida.

Y te preguntas si el aun recordara todo lo que pasaron juntos, todos esos momentos llenos de vida una vida que al parecer está a punto de desvanecerse pero después recordaste eso que tenias guardado en tus bolsillos y lentamente separaste al chico rubio de tu abrazo.

_—__Kise… ¿recuerdas cuando jugamos un one-on-one y después te pedí que saliéramos? — _Kise parecía no comprender a que te referías pero aun así asintió, nunca se olvidaría de ese día

_—__ A que viene todo esto derre… —_ con el dedo índice lo callaste esta vez te tocaba hablar a ti.

_—__ Ya sé que es demasiado tarde para decir esto pero —_ sacaste eso que guardabas con tanta cautela dentro de tu bolsillo _—__ al contrario de lo que puedas pensar, yo siempre te quise y hoy que por fin vas a rehacer tu vida, debo admitir que duele como el infierno… pero me lo merezco._

Lo miraste unos segundos a los ojos y notaste como volvían a salir lagrimas, no querías que llorara, no más. Ya le habías hecho demasiado daño.

_—__ Mírame —_ aunque hubiera sonado como una orden, Kise la obedeció y te miro _—__ No quiero que llores, vas a salir a ese lugar y si amas de verdad a esa persona vas a casarte y olvidarte de todo aquello que te hace daño._

Miraste como asintió pero aun seguía sollozando, luchando por no llorar.

_—__ Aominecchi… no importa lo que pase hoy, tú siempre vas a ser el amor de mi vida —_ y entonces para ti se detuvo el tiempo y el espacio, justo cuando miraste esa sonrisa, esa de la que te enamoraste y esa que seguirías amando eternamente.

Tomo ese pendiente que hace mucho no había visto, se quito el pendiente plateado que siempre tenia y coloco el que le entregaste en su oreja izquierda.

Ese pendiente te lo había dado en su primer aniversario pero tú nunca te lo pusiste con la excusa de que no te gustaban esas cosas

_—__ ¿Qué tal se me ve? _

Este es el adiós, de nada sirve que todo sea tan doloroso al final

_—__ Se te ve perfecto, aunque aun te falta algo nuevo, algo prestado y algo viejo* — el rubio empezó a reír y a limpiarse las lagrimas que antes rodaban libremente por su cara_

_—__ Eso no importa… entonces, ¿preparado padrino?_

_—__ Más preparado que el novio —_ Ambos rieron de nuevo y salieron tomados del brazo hacia el lugar donde el novio esperaba, demasiado nervioso.

Después de llegar dejaste que su padre lo tomara y juntos hicieran su marcha nupcial, para ti Kise ryota era la persona más hermosa en ese momento y estabas seguro que para aquel que lo esperaba al otro extremo de la recepción también lo era.

Y aun cuando dolía no pudiste evitar sonreír, la persona que tanto amas era feliz y eso es lo que cuenta, ¿no?

_"__Demasiado joven, demasiado tonto para darme cuenta que, debí haberte comprado flores y tomado tu mano, debí haberte ofrecido todas mi horas, cuando tuve la oportunidad. Debí haberte llevado a cada fiesta porque todo lo que querías hacer era bailar._

_Hoy mi chica está bailando, pero está bailando con otro hombre"_


End file.
